


Roam

by throed (11dishwashers)



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-30
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-15 23:54:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14152134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/11dishwashers/pseuds/throed
Summary: Donghyuck takes a singing exam.





	Roam

It wasn't a simple affair, with some conjecture from the music teacher and her endless regime in favour of vocal runs- Donghyuck had stood in front of the mirror in the floored bathrooms with a hand on his throat to measure the shift in which his larynx lifted and fell along strings of his nervosa. Despite the emptiness of the place, he felt it quite an impossible task to go above a whisper on account of his newfound embarrassment, which was subsequently on account of Mark Lee's stupid and obnoxious  _ pestering _ in public spaces. It was a given that he'd return home more conscious each night, perhaps with soles distributed with a weightlessness that couldn't carry out a sound. 

He sighed and clawed at his face with his fingertips; the water was slick, cold in the fashion that had been imitated by the rest of the school's radiators. All day in class, he'd held a belief that freezing to death wasn't so uncommon, and that his legs might give out from the ice rooting its way up to his heart by his veins. 

His teacher knocked on the door and her rings rang out with these awful, almost indistinguishable clacks. He flipped the tap and envisioned them for lack of any other distraction.

In the test, it was made strictly clear that he'd performed well- a rendition of some translated piece from a musical soundtrack to be carried out in funeral garb. Still, in his greying school uniform, he felt that he himself might weep from how much his throat was killing him. 

"Hey," Mark said when he'd floated out, hood up though there wasn't a speck of bad omens in the sky, nor any birds perched out among the telephone wires. The sky was already dark. Looking around and realising that they were the last students to leave, he took Donghyuck's hand in his own. "You good?"

"More than good- it was a masterpiece, you should've seen it really."


End file.
